


Nightmare

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Daiya's here too, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, he's mentioned at least but he's still Very Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo having a nightmare about Daiya and Ishimaru comforting him. DR spoilers if you haven't reached past chapter 2.<br/>Non-Despair AU where they're living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Ishimaru was sleeping soundly, his head resting on Mondo’s chest. Mondo had his arm wrapped around him, his hand loosely wrapped around the back of Ishimaru’s thin tank top. At first, Ishimaru had been partial to sleeping with Mondo in such an… intimate way. But Mondo insisted on it, often falling asleep with his arms around the hall monitor. Ishimaru found it strange. He was so used to falling asleep in a straight line with absolutely nothing touching him that he felt overheated and uncomfortable in Mondo’s arms and oftentimes pushed him away so he could fall asleep in his own spot alone. But soon enough he realized that sleeping while cuddling wasn’t so bad and he even found comfort in resting his head on Mondo’s chest where he could hear the soft sound of Mondo’s heartbeat as he slept, and the slow movement of his chest rising and falling lulling him to sleep.  

Ishimaru was a light sleeper. His alert nature had him waking up at even the slightest disruptions during the night. This time, what awoke him was a faint pounding sound and his head rising and falling at a quicker pace. He opened his eyes and looked around in the darkness, confused as to what was had awoken him. That’s when Mondo’s grip on him tightened suddenly, his fingernails scratching him through the fabric. 

"Ow!" Ishimaru hissed. He sat up abruptly, letting Mondo’s arm slide off his back. "Mondo, why did you do that?!" He got no response and sighed. "Mondo-" He stopped short when his eyes finally adjusted in the darkness and he got a good look at Mondo. His expression looked strained: his eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrows furrowed and his face was covered in sweat. His chest was heaving up and down as he let out loud, trembly breaths. Ishimaru knew what this was: Mondo was having a nightmare. He, himself had had plenty of them in the past. He’d wake up in the middle of the night, sweaty and out of breath, having dreamed of being late for school, failing class, or even worse: following in his grandfather’s footsteps. They were truly awful experiences, but it was surprising to see someone like Mondo having one. Nothing ever seemed to bother him. Well, that was a lie; plenty bothered him and made him angry. But Ishimaru had never seen the biker get upset about something before. 

"Hey, Mondo…" Ishimaru said, gently placing his hands on Mondo’s face. "Mondo, wake up!  _Please_!” Mondo’s eyes shot open at the sound of Ishimaru’s raised voice. He stared at Ishimaru fearfully in silence, his breath slowing as he realized that he was awake, that whatever he was dreaming about was over.

"Kiyotaka…?" Mondo finally asked, slowly sitting up.

"Mondo, you were having a nightmare." Ishimaru stated simply. "So I woke you up. You’re all right now." He noticed tears pricking at the corners of Mondo’s eyes and suddenly became nervous. Ishimaru cried a lot; there was no denying this fact. So often he was the one that ended up in tears after even the smallest of things and the people around him were the ones who had to comfort him. Ishimaru couldn’t remember a time when he was the one who had to do the comforting. "Oh. Um, Mondo? It’s all right now! Whatever happened is over…" He mustered up a smile. Mondo said nothing and quickly wrapped his arms around Ishimaru and rested his head on his shoulder. Ishimaru instinctively hugged him back. He could feel Mondo trembling in his arms, so he ran his hands down Mondo’s back gently, trying to comfort him as best he could. "Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes, it helps me when I talk about my troubles…" 

"It’s… Daiya." Mondo finally said, his voice a whisper. "It was all my fucking fault. I… I… he hates me now, I know he does… I fucked up, I killed him, it shoulda been me, that truck shoulda hit me and not him, he shouldn’t have pushed me away and-"

"Mondo!" Ishimaru interrupted. He pushed Mondo off of him so they were face to face. Mondo’s eyes were wide and fearful, and there were tears running down his cheeks. The subject of Daiya was something Ishimaru knew not to talk about. Whenever he brought it up, Mondo shrugged him off and changed the subject. Ishimaru doubted he’d get much out of Mondo tonight from the way he was blabbering on and on, but he was getting a slight understanding of what had happened. A truck was going to hit Mondo, but Daiya pushed him out of the way? How was that Mondo’s fault? "Look, I do not know exactly what happened but… it wasn’t your fault." Ishimaru could feeling tears forming in his eyes, but he did his best to hold them back. He hated seeing Mondo like this, but he couldn’t be getting upset when Mondo needed his help. "Daiya… it sounds like he saved your life, right? He saved you because he loved you. I’m sure he still loves you now." 

"But… I’m still so fuckin’  _weak_.” Mondo muttered. Ishimaru put his hands on Mondo’s cheeks, wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

"For what, crying? I cry all the time, and I think I am pretty strong." Ishimaru smiled and placed a kiss on Mondo’s forehead. "You’re allowed to be sad about Daiya, and cry about him. It doesn’t make you weak. Not even a little. And Daiya? I’m sure he’s proud of the choice he made. You’re wonderful, Mondo. …I love you." 

"Fuck," Mondo muttered, pulling Ishimaru close to him again, "what did I do to deserve someone like ya?" Ishimaru just chuckled and nuzzled against Mondo. They stayed like that for awhile, Mondo holding Ishimaru close to him and softly crying on his shoulder. His cries finally ceased and he took a deep breath. "…Thank you, Kiyotaka. I’m sorry for wakin’ ya up in the middle of the night like that." He let go of Ishimaru and pulled away, only for Ishimaru to slide down his chest. His eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly ajar, letting out soft snores. He had fallen asleep during their long embrace. Mondo wanted to say something, but in Ishimaru’s defense it was well past two in the morning. Mondo laid Ishimaru on the bed and pulled the covers over them both before giving Ishimaru a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kiyotaka." Mondo put his arm around him and went to sleep, this time dreaming about eating cotton candy with Ishimaru by his side. 


End file.
